FMA in black butler world
by Little halo 12
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Roy, and Riza get sucked into the world of black butler. Its got a bit of language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma or black butler in any way.**

**Author notes: I have actually thought about writing this story for a while now so here it is. It might have spoilers I don't know if you would count them as spoilers for the regular fma or not. Plus there is a little OOCnes maybe alot. Oh well (sighs) hope you like. =D**

Fullmetal in the Black Butler World

Roy's pov

One day when Fullmetal was trying to teach his little brother something and Winry was watching, I really don't what he was doing, but it was making a lot noise so my Hawkeye and I went to see what he was doing. When we got there alphonse was running toward us. "Colonel Ed opened this door. Not the truth but a different door!" Hawkeye cocked her gun and I put on my gloves. "Ok al go inside and wait for us we will go get Fullmetal out." Alphonse shook his head at us. "No I'm not going to wait I'm going with you. I'm not leaving my brother alone." I looked at him and wonder to myself. "Is it sibling loyal. Oh well." I shrugged "Ok whatever." We started towards the door but when we got to it Fullmetal had let go of the edge of the door and was falling in the door. "BROTHER!" Alphonse shouted and before I knew it he had jump through the door. After words it sucked Hawkeye, Winry and I into it. When I woke up I saw this tall black figure and a kid with eye patch that was about the same sizes as Fullmetal standing over me. "Master I think there outsiders." The black figure said and looked at the eye patched kid "I can see that Sebastian." The eye patched kid said with the same mocking attitude as Fullmetal. "What is you're name stranger?" Sebastian asked. I sat up and looked at them, then I saw Hawkeye leaned up against a tree. "HAWKEYE!" I shouted and jumped up then fell flat on my face. "ommffffff Hawkeye are you ok." I crawled over to her and leaned against the tree next to her. She nodded "Have you seen the others?" I asked her. She shook her head and sighed. Sebastian and the eye patch kid walk over to us "So who are you guys?" The eye patch kid asked. I sighed "I'm Roy Mustang and this is-"

"Riza Hawkeye" Hawkeye interrupted.

"Yeah." I say and check to see if Hawkeye's ok. The eye patch kid looks at us funny then sighs "I'm Ceil Phantonhive and this is my butler Sebastian." After words Sebastian bowed. I stand up and help Hawkeye up. "Are you ok Hawkeye?" I ask again. She nods "Yeah I'm fine just a little light headed"

"We've got a place were she can rest." Ceil offered. Hawkeye nods and looks up at me. Her eyes say we should go. "Lead the way." I pick Hawkeye up and hold her

like a child.

Riza's pov

When Mustang holds me like a child I slightly blush, but he doesn't notice which is good. Mustang walked for a little while until He put me in a horse in cart which is funny because the last time I have been in a horse in cart was when I was very little, a child I believe. "Wow." I breath aloud Mustang looked at me worried "Is some thing wrong Hawkeye?" He asked. I turned my head to look at noticing

I'm still in his arms "No not really it's just been a while since I've been in a horse in cart." I smile as I look at the roof of the cart. Mustang smiled "Yeah I know what you mean." We stair at our surroundings until Ceil asks "Where are you guys from?" I tried to sit up. When I finally do I look at my reflection in the window. I sigh and try to fix my hair but it still looks like a mess so I give and let it flow freely.

When I saw Mustang looking at me I ask him if he had answered Ceil and he just slightly moves his head. I sigh "We are from Amestris. We're part of the military there what about you? What is this place?" Ceil Looked at her funny "Umm this is London. I have never heard of Amestris. What is that?" I looked at Mustang and whispered "Ed said he went to Germany right?" Roy nodded "Yeah and so what do you think about this?" He whispered back to me. I shrugged "I don't know. When we get out of the carted try using you alchemy Sir." I whispered again. Mustang looked at me funny "Really?" He asked out loud "Sure Why not we will have to find out of this place some time. Right?" I shrugged again. When the cart stopped I got out then Mustang behind me. He walked up to Sebastian. "Umm I know this gonna sound like a weird question but, is there any branches I could burn?" Sebastian smiled a weird smile but he took Mustang to a back area. I follow just in case and hid in the bushes with my gun ready to shot. As I watch the two guys talking I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turn around there was a...Boy I think dress in red clothes and had red long hair. The red head pointed at my gun "What are you gonna do with that?" "I will use it to protect myself now keep it down if you don't I wont Hesitate to shot you." "Oooh! Some woman!" The red head went on about something a William, I really don't even care bout that. He was talking really loudly so I knocked his feet out from under him but, for my luck Mustang and Sebastian were already standing over me. I sighed. "Oh Basie!" The red shouted and hugged Sebastian. Sebastian shook him off. "Grell why are you here?" The red head didn't say anything so introduced myself "Hi sorry about earlier. My name is Riza Hawkeye." I stuck out my hand and the red head shook it. "Hello. My name is Grell Sutcliff." After that Grell went on to talk to Sebastian.

Winry's POV

"God! Edward what did you do?! Where are we?!" I shout when I wake up. Ed was just looking around like a confused child its kind of cute. "Ugggggg where are we?" I thought, then I help Ed up. "Hey Winry are you okay? Where is Al?" Ed asked. I nodded and point to the tree be hind me. "He was stuck up in the tree when I first woke up. Then I just leaned him against because he wouldn't wake up." Ed walk to Al and I stooded behind Ed Al yawned "Al!" Edward shouted again. Al jumped from hearing his name. Ed smiled after knowing that he was okay. We started walking forward until a black figure with yellow eyes and glasses with a smaller figure with blond hair stopped in front of us. Ed didn't say anything until I said something "Hi! My name is Winry Rockbell and this Edward and Alphonse Elric." The black figure bowed and said "Hi this is Alois Trancy and I'm Claude Faustus." I didn't know what to do next so I was just standing there with a stupid smile on my face. Before I knew it Alois jumped behind me and started messing with my hair. Alois was sitting there playfully messing with my hair until Ed slapped his hand away. "Stop messing with her hair. Can't you tell that it is annoying! Just leave her alone." Ed shouted. Alois looked shocked that someone had slapped. Alois Reached for my hair again and Ed just slapped him again. Before any thing could happen I said "Hey Alois do you have a place that we can stay the night at just for a couple of days." Alois smiled and asked Claude "Hey Claude can we drop them off at Ceils Place." Claude nodded and walked off. After a little while Claude came back in a horse in cart. Ed and Al got in then I got and Alois followed behind me. We sat in the cart in silence as it rode off. When The cart stopped Claude opened the door and let the four of us out. As I stepped out I saw Mustang and Hawkeye being followed by a red figure and a tall black figure. They were walking back from some where in the back. When Mustang saw us he walked over and said "Hey Fullmetal have you come up with an idea to get us out of here. Ed just sighed and shook his head. We all walked in the mansion.

Pluto's POV

I was a waiting patiently for Sebastian to come home but when I saw the blonde with the gun, I ran towards her, knocked her down and licked her face. She petted my sliver hair lightly I just laid there until I felt someone tug on collar. When I looked up to see who it was. He who had the black hair and blue outfit was there with a really angry face. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. I tilted my head in confusion. What does he mean I was just saying hello. The black haired blue outfit just got angrier and tighten his fists. He looked as if he was going to snap. Luckily Sebastian came to my rescue by saying "Sorry . He is a demon hound so he has a brain of a dog." The Hawkeye lady stood up, brushed off her clothes, petted me on my head, and said "It alright. I have a dog at home so I'm kind of used to it. I was taken by surprised that's all." The Hawkeye lady looked at me and smiled a small smile.

Grell's POV

"Wow You are such a great woman ." I said behind Bassie "Ya know she is almost as great as you're self I think she can be equally to it." I smirked and walked up to her " may I say that you are really nice." The black hair guy with the gloves jumped and turned around to glare but spoke "Thanks you're nice yourself." I think I might have blushed...No that can't be possible only Bassie can make me blush?! I smiled to show that I was happy. She kind of nodded and walked upstairs. A couple of minutes later a Blonde pair walk pass me. I stopped them and asked "Umm do you know that Hawkeye lady?" The short blond shrugged and the girl next to him nodded "Yeah is pretty cool just don't make her mad." The short blond jump and shuddered "Yeah whatever you don't make her mad" after that the blond couple go upstairs. Ok shorty is weird but what did thy mean not to make her mad, are they talking about the gun? Oh well I don't know. I walk over to bassie and say quickly and quietly "Is it possible to like someone other than you?" came out more as a mumble then anything else "Huh what did you say Grell?" Bassie asked I smiled "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I bounced up stairs and knocked on 's door.

**I kinda need some ideas so if you think I should finish it, then please help me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Black Butler.**  
**A/N: I finally got inspiration. Of course I got it when I was sick. The only sick day out of the hole school year. *sighs* Enjoy.**

Riza's POV

Roy had left a couple minutes before to ask Edward what's going on. I on the other hand still felt light headed. So I was left there reading a cook book with hand written notes. I will have to let Winry know to soak the apple in the cinnamon for an hour before putting them in the pie crust. I quickly found a piece of paper and wrote down the notes and the recipe. Before I knew it there was a knock on the door. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to the door. When I opened the door there was a red haired man in front of me. Grell smiled at me I smiled back. Grell leaned against the door frame. "Say would you like to get some food? There's a nice restaurant in town." I smiled that he was asking me this even though we just met. "Sure hold noon for a second." I leaned over put a gun in the little black bag that was just sitting there. I wonder if the colonel found it. I throw the black bag over my shoulder and followed Grell out.

Edward's POV  
I saw the colonel leave the room across from Winry's. Probably RIza's he is always trying to protect her. I guess I have no right to talk because I will do anything to protect but I would never tell the colonel that I'm like him. The he noticed me. "Hey Fullmetal do you know where we are? Is this Germany?" He asked generally confused. I shook my head. "No I don't. I don't exactly know where we are." The Colonel throw his hands in the air and sighed. I sigh too. "Well what do you want to do" I growled. Colonel looked at me. "Well Fullmetal I want to know where the hell we are." His fists tighten and he mumbled something I couldn't hear. Then he sighed.

No POV  
As everyone was walking down to the main room of Ceil's manor. Lau busted into through the front door. "Young lord I found something interesting." Lau shoves a little box to Ceil's face. Ceil look at the box with confusion. "What is it?" He asked. Grell and Riza had stopped in front of the door because Grell seem very interested in the brown box. "What is it?" Ceil asked. "Well young lord it's a box with the seven sins in it." Lau answered. Pluto ran into Lau and made him drop the box and the sins went flying everywhere.

Riza's POV  
A pink red color orb went towards my direction and slammed its self in my chest. This silky voice rang in my ears, "Well this is a new figure. Who is this body?" The voice sounded familiar. Why? "I'm..." Wait should I tell whoever this is. "Wait who is this?" I could feel the silky voice smirk. "Who am I? I'm Lust. Now can I ask is this the Colonel's dog? or something." How dose she know that. "I remember watching you with him. The Colonel looking so happy around you. I wonder what he would say if he knew that you have a monster in you." It felt like I was trying to push Lust way. "Wow. That's one strong will you have. I guess I will leave you alone for a while." I through my hands at my waist and sighed.

Ceil's POV  
A green orb came rushing right at me and hit me. Ouch I don't remember this pain in my eye when I got Sebastian as my butler. I heard a ruff voice "This is younger then I'm used to. I think my last host was just a little bit older. What the freak is this guy talking about. "Who are you?!" I demanded I heard a little chuckle. "Oh hahahaha I'm Pride. I came to you because I scenes you really want power." Damn how can he see right through me. "S-shut up!" Pride chuckled again "Alright little one. I will be back though."

**Cliff hanger...sort of. Please tell me what you think and I really don't know what sin I should make Edward, Roy, and Sebastian. If any ideas please tell. Oh sorry this chapter was shorter then the last one but writers block really sucks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know its been like forever. No excuses, right. Ok Sorry for taking long. I just randomly got inspiration so I had to write it down.**

**I don't own Black Butler or Fullmetal alchemist. Darn.**

Roy's Pov

"Hawkeye are you okay?" I asked her as a red-violet orb comes swirling towards me and slammed into my chest. This feeling of wanting everything in the world rushed through me. I coughed then I heard a young voice. "Well this seems like a powerful person," The voice spoke as if knew who it was talking to. "Ahh yes this is Colonel, Colonel Mustang, right?" It felt like it smirked. "This is gonna be fun. My name is Greed." My eyes widen. "What do **you** want?!" I growled. "Tch Tch Tch. You jump to conclusion to quickly." The voice sighed. "I guess I have to go now. See you late." The voice was gone.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "Colonel are you okay?" I heard Fullmetal asked. I nodded and patted his head, "Aww. You worried about me Fullmetal?" I smirked, He slapped my hand away, "Why would care about a bastard like you?" Fullmetal turned and huffed. "Whatever, Fullmetal." I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

Sebastian's Pov

"Master are you okay?" I asked Ceil. He nodded, "Yeah... Ummm What happened?" Ceil asked. "Uhh When Lou opened the box a green orb came flying towards you and disappeared into your chest." Ceil looked up at me. "Oh really?... Ok thanks Sebastian. I think I'm gonna lay down. Help the guesses Sebastian." I nodded, "Yes Master, Good night." Ceil turned and walked upstairs. I turned around to look at the group of people. "How to get rid of Alois, Claude, and Grell?" I thought.

Suddenly I felt something in the back. I turned around to see that no one was there. "Who... Is... This...?" asked a gruff voice. I raised an eyebrow. "Sebastian...? Why...?" The voice yawns. "I don't know you. What are you?"

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't know who, or what you are." The voice yawns again. "I'm sloth. I think I'm gonna take a nap." The voice was gone. Geez that was quick. Sloth? "Who the hell is sloth?" I asked aloud. Opps. That wasn't supposed to be out loud. "Sloth?" The little blond with the metal arm jumped. "Are you a homunculus?" The blond boy clapped his hands. Nothing happen. "What?!" The blond squeaked. "Fullmetal?! What happened?!" Roy snapped. Again nothing happen. I sighed. "Well Shorty I-"

"DON'T CALL ME SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WITH A MAGMAFINEGLASS!" The blond shouted on the top of his lungs. Everyone that was around him groaned, "Edward..." I sighed again. "Like I was saying I don't even know who this homunculus is and what was with the clap and he snap?" I raised an eyebrow. "So...?"

Edward's Pov

I bite my lip I didn't know what to say. "It's called alchemy. Turning lead to gold is the basic point of it, but apparently it doesn't work here." The colonel sighed at the end of his sentence. I looked up at the ceiling; I saw a dark grass green circle floating around on the ceiling. I shook my head. 'I'm seeing things' I thought, The blue orb came hurdling down towards me. It slammed itself into my chest. I grunted to keep for crying out in pain. "Hey, It's the fullmetal pipsqueak!" A voice spoke clearly. "I know you. Envy!? What are you doing inside my head?" Ok that sounded stupid, it sounded better in my head. Envy's chuckle rang ears. "Still quick to jump to questions, I see. Hahaha" I growled. "What do you want from me!?" I could feel Envy smirking. "Why would I want to tell you everything yet? Oh it looks like I have to go now. See you later pipsqueak." And just like that he was gone. Damn. I heard the tall blacked guy sigh. "Why don't the two of you work here to pay for rooms you will be staying in?" The tall guy said. "What?!" Mustang and I practically said at the same time. "Mustang you can help Bard in the kitchen." The black hair guy looked at me. He opened his mouth looking for a name. "Edward..." I grumbled. "Right, Edward. I'm Sebastian by the way. Anyway you can help Finny in the garden." The Colonel sighed. "Whatever." I follow Sebastian and Mustang.

**A/N: Please tell what you think. Tell me if you like, tell if you hate, tell me something thought. Oh let me know if any of you have a good title. I really need a better one then Fma in Black Butler world.**


End file.
